Summer End
by TheDivergentTribute aka TDT
Summary: Just a fanfiction for fangirl. (I feel like I am the only one in the fandom... and I have been waiting for a fangirl category to come so I could post this! )


**A/N If you read Fangirl then WELCOME! I hope you loved the book as much as me! I GAH it was awesome I am in LOVE with Levi at first I thought it was gonna be Nick but then after what he did...no not Nick nope and GAH Levis smiling ah I can already see it ah his smile just kills me! even though I can't see it I LOVE IT! anyways here is the fanfic :)**

Cath has been writing more and more everyday. She has started a new fanfiction its not going to be as long as Cary On Simon, more of little stories like she did sometimes. Her and Levi have been texting and calling each other all summer, there is only 3 more weeks of summer then school starts again oddly enough Cath can't wait.

She was staying at home this summer with Wren and her dad, it was like being at home nothing changed. Except the fact that Wren was leaving a lot to go hang out with Laura; Cath still didn't want to talk to her.

Thursday Levi called Cath. "Hey Cather." He said.

"Hey, Levi."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just writing some Fanfiction. Why?"

"Do you want to stay the last week of summer at my parents house with me? We haven't seen each other all summer."

"Really?" She said trying not to sound excited. Almost failed too.

"Yeah, you can stay in our guest room and help around and I will show you the ropes." She could hear him smiling over the phone.

"Um. Okay I will just make sure its fine with Wren and my Dad, Call you back or text not sure yet." She hung up the phone and ran down stairs. When she got to the bottom her dad was on the couch sorting through some paper, Wren must still be gone if shes not upstairs or in the kitchen or living room.

"Hey, dad." She said walking up and sitting next to him.

"You are getting pretty tired of having me around huh?"

"Yes. Why yes I have how did you know."

"I can tell." She said with a smile.

"I could never get enough of you Cath. But why do you ask?"

"Well its just um...Levi called and wanted to know if I um could say the last week of summer with him and his family."

"Well I for one don't care as long as you say good bye before you go back to school."

"Okay thanks just wanted to make sure it was fine. Um do you know where Wren is?"

"I think she is with Laura."

"Okay Thanks." She said while getting up, and ran back up the stairs.

Cath didn't want to wait for Wren to get home that could tomorrow for all she knew so she just texted her.

_"Hey, I need to talk to you. Well more like ask you something call me when you can."_

__Ten Minutes later she got a text from Wren.

_"Be home in 10." _It read.

-PAGE BREAK-

Cath was watching Simon Snow and the Mage's heir, when she heard the front door open and close. She knew it was Wren.

"Hey, I am here obviously, what did you need to ask me?" Wren said sitting down on her own bed.

"Well its more of a is-it-okay-if-I. Kind of thing."

"Okay is it okay of I what?"

"Well I think I know what you are gonna say but I just want to make sure...Is it okay if the last week of summer I go to Levi's? If you don't want me to I understand."

"Ha! You shouldn't have to ask me that ask dad. Hes the one you have to get to say yes."

"I already did he said yes. So you don't care?"

"Wow he said yes...Weird. Um yeah no its fine just make sure that next week you are all mine and dads."

"Okay deal." Cath said and texted Levi

_"Its a go. See ya in two weeks."_

A minute later he texted back.

_"Alright. I will pick you up next Sunday at 5:00 PM. See ya then sweetheart." _Cath could see the smile he had on while texting her. One of his big smiles that stretch across his face, one where you can see his teeth.

**How was it? Tell me by 1 REVIEWING and 2. PMing me. Either is fine with me. I just finished the book and I love it and its awesome I am JUST like Cath her clothing style to her hair, to even writing fan fiction. Well um REVIEW THIS PLEASE! THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
